


Healing

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Day 8 of 31 Days of Apex...That's the thing about drowning though.You're just as likely to bring your savior down with you.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Healing

Bloodhound leads and he follows, keeping an ear out for the sound of the last fight but all is eerily quiet, the air still and clogged with settling dust that he'll have to clean from every nook and crevice of his frame unless he wants to put up with them grumbling about sand in their bed later. 

He chuckles at the thought, watches them glance back his way instead of keeping their eyes on where they're going. Distracted.

Because of him. 

Makes it easy then for their squad to be wiped from the roster, a portal opening to their right as three shots from a wingman find themselves neatly in his faceplate. It's a well coordinated attack, he thinks as Wraith eliminates the Hunter by knocking them and dragging them into her portal. 

They'll be kicked out once this is all over, no worse for wear while he snaps out of his body with a sudden sickening wash of agony. He comes back with a start, snarls at the wires that connect his new body to the rack it hangs on, at the pain that washes through him as he moves, stretches his limbs and realigns his joints. He's going to have the mockery of a headache for days to come, always does with fatal head injuries. He's done this enough to know that aches that aren't really there won't go away, even when he knows that they aren't real.

Someone in the games had been smart enough to realize that his revivals are proximity based, spitting him into the closest intact body. No doubt to make things easier on Hammond when a job went awry. But it also meant that the bodies recovered from the bottom of the ocean off the edge of King's Canyon were what he returned to after a death, having been dredged up and locked away in the Apex facility for safe keeping. 

A tech greets him when his eyes gain function, penlight shining to make sure that everything's in order. 

"Turn it off or I snap the whole arm in half." He tells them, feels satisfaction bleed through him at how they almost drop the light in fear. 

He pushes past them, ignores the squabble they make about running tests. Whatever dust had collected since dragging this body out of the ocean won't have broken anything and if it had, he'd just manually reset into a new one. 

The perks of being immortal.

He finds the Hunter in the training range after some searching, a zipline up into one of the upper cages carrying him up to where they're perched with their legs dangling over the edge. 

"If you're trying to talk yourself into jumping, I can always push you and save us both the trouble." 

For once they're not wearing their full helmet, eyes cutting into him at his words or the fact that he's disturbed their peace. 

"You are not as funny as you believe yourself to be." They respond, voice still muffled by the respirator. Then they breathe out, long and slow and their eyes soften, crinkle at the corners as their expression relaxes. "Is it bad?" 

They always ask and sometimes he answers, tells them the existential loops that his mind goes through every time he comes back, the mix of guilt grief anger that clouds his head for hours, days before he shakes them off like so many cobwebs. 

He acts like he doesn't know what they mean now, huffing out a laugh as he sits beside them, dangles his feet near theirs'. "I'll have a bitch of a headache, if that's what you mean."

It's not. He knows it and they know it, humming to themself in consideration before they reach out and get their fingers under his scarf. They find his temples, press into the little nodes there and his spine tingles in response, fingers flexing in his lap as he resists the urge to pull away from the sensation of it. 

No one's dared to touch him like this before, as far as he knows, not since he woke up from the simulation like someone drowning, kicking and thrashing as he surfaced, unable to ground himself. They do it now though, pressure steady and sure until he relaxes with a twitch, a broken sigh that feels like its been ripped from his chest. And after a few moments, he leans into their touch, angles his body so that they don't have to reach as far and he can press his side along theirs, feel the heat radiating off their body even under all their gear. 

"Think that uncle of yours would approve of you doing this?" He asks and they pause, draw back, whatever tender moment they had now broken. 

When they speak, their voice is quiet and a vicious part of him feels comfort in it, recoiling at the gentleness they're showing. "I wish I knew." 

"There's nothing wrong with growth." They add. "With healing. If you allow it." 

He untangles himself from them, deprives himself of that warmth that's so readily offered, there if he wishes to take it. Remembers how easily he'd distracted them earlier, with just a sound and knows that whatever they have building between them is a death sentence despite how much it feels like the opposite.

That's the thing about drowning though.

You're just as likely to bring your savior down with you, condemn them to the same cold death that's awaiting you and he's not too keen on sharing his particular fate with anyone else, even just temporarily. Not with them.

"Maybe another time." He tells them, ignoring the set of their shoulders and the feeling of their eyes on his back as he leaves.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Revenant's totally running from his feelings.


End file.
